Guests
Featured Guests Listing The hosts frequently invite friends, critics, artists, entertainers, and others who are enthusiastic to talk about films to be featured guests on episodes of the podcast. Alphabetically, the following people have made guest appearances on Blank Check. Demi Adejuyigbe * #135 Zero Dark Thirty Lux Alptraum * #130 Point Break J.D. Amato * #020 Digital Filmmaking - Attack Of The Podcast * #057 Speed Racer * #102 War of the Worlds Jonathan Braylock * #030 The Clone Wars Animated Series - Revenge Of The Podcast * #136 Detroit, with Black Men Can't Jump In Hollywood Mike Drucker * #027 The Jedi Order - Revenge Of The Podcast Bilge Ebiri * #124 Dunkirk David Ehrlich * #045 The Village * #104 Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Morgan Evans * #017 Count Dooku - Attack Of The Podcast Bobby Finger * #058 Cloud Atlas Joe Garden * #105 The Adventures Of TinTin Chris Gethard * #029 Our Performance Review 3.0 - Revenge Of The Podcast Karen Han * #132 The Weight of Water Fran Hoepfner * #077 Aliens Jordan Hoffman * #129 Blue Steel James III * #049 After Earth * #136 Detroit, with Black Men Can't Jump In Hollywood Diana Kolsky * #043 Signs, with Murf Meyer and Diana Kolsky Rachel Lang * #016 Romance - Attack Of The Podcast * #086 Toruk: The First Flight Richard Lawson * #046 Lady In The Water * #067 Vanilla Sky * #095 Saving Private Ryan * #133 K-19: The Widowmaker Mani Lazic * #128 Near Dark Murf Meyer * #043 Signs, with Murf Meyer and Diana Kolsky Jerah Milligan * #101 The Terminal * #136 Detroit, with Black Men Can't Jump In Hollywood Chase Mitchell * #021 The Deleted Scenes - Attack Of The Podcast Layne Montgomery * #073 Roadies Romilly Newman * #126 The Devil Wears Prada Amy Nicholson * #115 Memento Matt Patches * #042 Unbreakable Louis Peitzman * #050 The Visit Alex Ross Perry * #116 Insomnia Connor Ratliff * #004 Commentary - The Phantom Podcast * #032 A Conversation With George Lucas - Revenge Of The Podcast David Rees * #097 A.I. Artificial Intelligence Joe Reid * #044 The First Annual Blank Check Awards * #096 The Second Annual Blank Check Awards Katey Rich * #041 The Sixth Sense * #082 Titanic, Part One * #083 Titanic, Part Two Joanna Robinson * #098 Minority Report Sam Rogal * Terminator 2: Judgement Day Josh Ruben * #078 The Abyss Mike Ryan * #031 More Deleted Scenes - Revenge Of The Podcast Rachel Sanders * #076 The Terminator Sonia Saraiya * #028 A Broken Heart - Revenge Of The Podcast * #134 The Hurt Locker Peter Serafinowicz * #122 Talkin' Maul, Live @ DCM19 Joey Sims * #138 Lost In Space Seaton Smith * #048 The Last Airbender Emma Stefansky * #132 The Weight of Water John Trowbridge * #068 Denim Invasion, Live @ DCM18 Todd VanDerWerff * #103 Munich Pilot Viruet * #038 The Podcast Holiday Special (Star Wars Holiday Special) * #106 War Horse Alison Willmore * #118 The Prestige Emily Yoshida * #039 The Podcast Reawakens (The Force Awakens) * #057 Speed Racer * #082 Titanic, Part One * #083 Titanic, Part Two * #131 Strange Days Esther Zuckerman * #072 Aloha